Hauptseite
ar: als: cs: da: en: el: es: fr: fy: he: hsb: it: la: lb: hu: nl: ja: no: nds: pl: pt: ksh: ru: sk: sl: fi: sv: tr: zh: __NOEDITSECTION__ Dienstag, 13. März_Eishockey Haie HC Innsbruck gegen den Meister EC Villacher SV. Beginn ist 19.15 Uhr_jeder mit Eintrittskarte * bisher dabei: HEINZ, Josef, Montag, 26. Februar_POKERN BEI HEINZ 19 UHR SO WIE JEDEN MONTAG * bisher dabei: Montag, 19. Februar_POKERN BEI HEINZ 19 UHR SO WIE JEDEN MONTAG * bisher dabei: kimm zu 50%, gruß Josef, Donnerstag, 15. Februar_Pizza Essen Alpina und Tanzen gehen im Badwandl_bei Interesse bitte melden bei Heinz * bisher dabei: drei Pärchen * Rückblick: Im Alpina wie immer gut gespeist. Schließlich waren sogar acht hervorragende TänzerInnen gekommen; Mir hat es super getaugt! schöne Grüße! Josef MIR AUCH GETAUGT! IRGENDWANN WIEDER!! HEINZ Dienstag, 13 März_Eishockey_bei Interesse bitte bald bei Helli melden wegen Reservierung der Eintrittskarten :Werte Festgemeinde! :Der Märztermin für den Männerabend ist Dienstag, 13. März. Wir besuchen das letzte Spiel in der Tiroler Wasserkraftarena vor dem Play-off: Die Haie HC Innsbruck gegen den Meister EC Villacher SV. Beginn ist 19.15 Uhr. T E R M I N A V I S O: Da dieses Spiel mit Sicherheit ausverkauft sein wird, bitte ich Euch, bis spätestens 16. Februar die VERBINDLICHE Zusage an unseren allseits geschätzten Vizebürgermeister und Heinz-Erhardt-Rezitator Helli M. Thalerzu senden. Die Karten kosten € 10,50. Helli organisiert uns dann die Karten (ich bin zu dieser Zeit in Wien, daher danke an Helli!). :Zur Einstimmung: > www.hcinnsbruck.at :Inzwischen beste Grüße, :Pat Rodeln Goglhof_am kommenden Samstag 20 : 00 Uhr_Treffpunkt Parkplatz Marienberg_bei Interesse bitte melden bei Josef_wegen zu geringer Teilnehmerzahl abgesagt * vorläufig dabei: Josef Männerrunde_Donnerstag, der 8. Februar_Kurt ''' * Treffpunkt 19:30 Uhr beim "Zangerlhaus" wegen Fahrgemeinschaften, sonst 20:00 Uhr in der Pizzaria Paletti Jenbach * Wer kommt voraussichtlich? :: Josef, HEINZ, Bernd, * Kann leider nicht, bin dzt. in Wien. Viel Spaß! Pat '''Schifahren Kaltenbach_Nachtrag : hey Schifahrer, gestern habt ihr noch den Apres Ski in der Postalm "versäumt". Videowall mit Robi Williams, 50 singende und hüpfende Deutsche und so weiter... Naja, haben auf euch angestoßen und sind auch bald nach Hause (im Stau). Wie wärs in Mayrhofen mal SChifoan, oder doch noch Nordkettenbahn - wenn Schnne hat, oder freut sich schon jeder aufn Sommer? gruß Josef S c h i f a h r e n_Sonntag, 4. Feber_Bei Interesse bitte melden bei hi. Helli und hi sind schon mal so gut wie fix on the run und da josef vermute ich auch, wohin usw bitte um Vorschlag: unterland? zillertal? oder wer weiss einen geheimtipp?) Hallo Heinz! Ich kann diesen Sonntag vormittag eher nicht, erst ab Mittag - könnte ja nachkommen! gruß josef Wie wäre es mal mit IBK? Die Nordkettenbahn hat Eröffnung und man zahlt pro Tag nur 8 € + ein Gratisgetränk bei der Hungerburgbahn. lg Helli Klingt gut! Und das Apres Ski - noch besser als im alten Zillertal? :hi: für erwachsene kostet es zwar 10 euro aber jedem wächst ja von uns noch kein richtiger bart - ermässigung für raika clubmitglieder gibt es zipflbobrennen und dj gerry haut die hits raus(spongebob´s schnecke??? ich hoffe der hat nicht die "mad snail´s desease")es gibt auch für die männer einen gratis skidoo parcour und einen skitest von rossignol - für die kinder die nur 8 euro bezahlen gibt es die raikahüpfburg - also klingt gar nicht so schlecht!! wer ist dabei???? melden bei hi(=HeinZ) details unter: www.nordpark.com hi die schneeverhältnisse sollen aber lt tirol heute nicht besonders berauschend sein - und wenn der joe erst mittag nachkommen will ist das auch nicht besonders empfehlenswert: ich würde mal wieder kaltenbach vorschlagen da es bis jetzt immer schneemässig saugut war. Hallo Heinz, wegen mir braucht ihr es nicht ins Zillertal verlegen - bin ich halt mal nicht dabei. Ich ruf dich Freitag/Samstag noch an und frag nach wie es genau ausschauen tut. gruß josef : War ein Schneefest der Superlative. Gruß Josef Unternehmung pokerabend montags drei Tapfere waren da! Wo sind die nächsten Herausforderer? Unternehmung Schifahren ohne Apres Ski (sonntag, 28. Jänner) Abfahrt: 7:45 Uhr. Wer Interesse hat bitte melden bei josef oder hi; Es war super Schnee. Der frühe Wurm fängt den Vogel. RE: D A N K S A G U N G Ja, vielen Dank an Patrick für dein (Bier)festl ! Frage: Haben die beim Theresienbräu vielleicht Leichtbier-habe mich vergeblich bemüht ein Räuschchen zu bekommen - das erklärt vielleicht den Pitcher-Rekord! :)) aber danke nochmal, Steff Auch von mir vielen Dank an Patrick. Wenn ich mir den Helli so angschaut hab, glaub i nit, daß des a Leichbier war. P.M. D A N K S A G U N G Nochmals herzlichen Dank an die 2 Martins (Maschtl und Pfiffi), die 2 Steffs (Bliem und Spitaler) und an Helli! War ein Hammer, dass Ihr am Freitag dabei gewesen seid! Und latürnich auch für die tollen Geschenke ;-))! Nochmals danke und Gott vergelt's! Und by the way: Auf Eurem Tisch ist der ewige TB-Pitcher-Rekord Freitagnacht gefallen... :-) Pat Unternehmung pokerabend montags (Montag, 22.Jänner), wer Interesse hat bitte melden bei hi: * Wann? 19 Uhr * Wo? bei Heinz Unternehmung Schifahren + Apres Ski (Samstag, 20. Jänner) wegen Sturm abgesagt gruß Josef Habe nur Interesse an Apres Ski - Helli hallo helli - wieso nicht skifahren - hast an gipshaxn oda wos is los - Heinz boarden tät i mitgea - hang loose - aber nur bei powder!!! g - Heinz kann leider nicht: meine Badehose ist in der Reinigung! Heinz Unternehmung Sauna (Dienstag, 16.Jänner)'''Servus, i bins - da Steff: I gea morgen Sauna in Mils (beim Gewerbepark) wer mitgehn will, bitte melden ! Helli: Leider hab ich Dienstag immer schwedisch Kurs - Schade bin also heute nicht dabei! Pat: Super Idee! Hab heute leider RLB-Bowlingabend - ansonsten bin i dabei! '''Unternehmung pokerabend montags ab ca 1900 uhr bin ich meistens zu einer pokerrunde aufgelegt und hätte da zeit - wer interesse hat bitte melden bei hi-->(hi = Heinz Ilmer) 15/12/07 Kurt und da Josef waren da:2.000.000 euro hat der kurt gewonnen und 1.000.000 ich: Josef darf in Raten abstottern oder das nächste mal alles zurückgewinnen hihi heinz Kurt war gestern unbesiegbar, kannst nix machen - josef JA DA IST DAS POKERFACE ZIEMLICH LANG GEWORDEN - HI Josef:Gut Ding braucht Weile, dann knack ich auch den Kurt hi: das war nur Anfängerglück und das wissen diese herren auch - so wie beim crisi und dem schteff - habe nie wieder was von ihnen gehört - ich glaube die haben die hose voll!!! Unternehmung Kino (Sonntag, 14. Jänner) Film: Apocalypto (mit Mel Gibson) - wer interesse hat bitte melden, gruß Josef/Chrisi Da Film war spannend hoch 3, sehr brutal, viel Blut ... Jetzt weiß ich, warum die Mayas ausgestorben sind - Josef